the new captain
by Satenlord
Summary: i am not good at summerys but this story is about ichigo and the experince ichigo has when kenpachi comes and takes him back to the soul society. it is rated t for later chapters. Plz review and tell me if there is anyhting to change and if you want me to write more chapters.


Disclaimer I don't own bleach or any of its characters

The new captain of squad 3

**Authors note: this story takes place after ichigo kurosaki beats aizen any review will greatly appreciated because this is my first fanfic and any help is greatly appreciated.**

In the soul society head captain Yamamoto had discovered that ichigo has regained his spirt power and he called in the captions of the thirteen court guard squads.

"I now call this meeting to order" yamamoto said in a stern voice.

"I have just received word that ichigo kurosaki has regained his soul reaper powers and we have squads that currently have no captains and they need to be filled I would like one of you to go and retrieve ichigo kurosaki form the world of the living". Yamamoto said to the captains.

"also any means of getting ichigo kurosaki to the soul society are permitted" he said quickly After.

"Byakuya kuchiki i would like you to go and get him from the world of the living is this an acceptable order" Yamamoto said to the 5th squad captian.

"Yes head captain Yamamoto." Byakuya replied quickly.

"Good i expect you to be back in a weeks time do not keep me waiting Dismissed." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir." said all the captains all at once.

In the world of the living Byakuya kuchikiwas trying to get to ichigo's I house.

"were does that pain in the ass live I should of brought my sister along with me." he thought.

At ichigo's school finally schools out for the summer. Orihime caught up to ichigo.

"Hey ichigo" orihime said in a nervous voice.

"Ya Orihime what's up" ichigo Said back.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if..."Orihime said very nervously again.

"If what Orihime." ichigo replied

"Uh if you wanted to hangout some time I guess"she replyed sincerely but with nervousness in here voice.

"Um I'll talk to you later and maybe we can hang out if imm not busy see you later". Ichigo shouted back while leaving

"Ok see you around ichigo" Orihime said sadly.

While ichigo was on his way home he encountered a hollow.

"Damn hollows why don't they ever learn" ichigo thought while changing into soul reaper form.

Byakuya sensed a strong sprit pressure.

"_i fell a very strong spirit pressure in the area that must_ _be ichigo_" he thought and rushed off to find him.

"_There the that's the last of them. _ichigo thought and then he saw Byakuya.

"hey Byakuya what are you doing in the world of the living" ichigo said in surprise.

"Well ichigo I am here to bring you back to the soul society and you are going to come with me weather you like it or not". Byakuya replied

"Ok Byakuya I will go I Guess school just got out so I have nothing to do. let me tell my family were I am going And then we can leave." Ichifo replied

"Ok but be hasty about it ichigo I don't have much patients" Byakuya sternly replied.

"Ok let's go so we can leave." ichigo replied.

At ichigo's house

"hey dad you home? Ichigo shouted.

"Yea some what's up oh I see" isshin replied curiously.

"Yea dad are Karin and Yuzu home?" Ichigo Asked

"Yea were home ichigo." They both answered

"Good because I have some news for you guys." Ichigo said sadly.

"What is it ichigo and why is byakuya here." Karin asked her brother with a look of concern.

"he is the news I have to go to the soul society and I don't know when I will be back so dad I need you to watch over my sisters and don't let them get hert no matter what or I will come back and throttle you dad". Ichigo said in a serious voice.

"Ok son I will and take care of your self". Isshin said with a scared look on his face.

"Yea ichigo take care we hope to see you soon". Yuzu said to her brother while hugging him.

"Ok Yuzu take care guys I will be back as soon as I can". Ichigo said sadly

All right ichigo let's go". Byakuya said ready to go back to the soul society.

"alright Byakuya see you guys soon." Ichig replied.

Byakuya and ichigo said good by to everyone and they left to go to the soul society

**A/n Well guys that is the first chapter please review and tell me what I can improve on because this is my first time writing a fan fic I hope you like it. Later.**


End file.
